Running for You
by lehnsherrr
Summary: Cherik modern AU. Erik is a cross country runner at Westchester college, and today his boyfriend, Charles Xavier, will visit him at a race. Super cute and fluffy. (more is coming, this is all i have so far)


It was 5:30 in the morning and Erik was already up. Everything had to be perfect. From the way his shoes were tied down to the exact minute he brushed his teeth, everything pre-race had to go as planned. He pulled on his uniform, green and white for their school colors, then slid into his black sweat pants and team jacket. Finally his trainers were laced on, tight and secure. His duffel bag slung around his shoulder containing a towel, three extra pairs of socks, his bright orange spikes that he loves to death, gloves, a sock hat, arm warmers, and of course water and protein bars. He proudly stood in the mirror and took a deep breath. This course is gonna get its ass kicked, He thought, and Charles is coming to see it all. He glanced behind him at his boyfriend still sound asleep in their bed. He walked over on silent feet and kissed Charles on the forehead while smoothing back his hair. Charles's eyes blinked open.  
"I'll be leaving soon." informed Erik.  
"Ok. Don't get too nervous. I'll be there a little before it starts." Charles murmured. This will be the first time Charles has come to watch Erik in a race. Erik also plans to introduce his boyfriend to his team mates, which is slightly nerve racking, but he is so close with the runner boys that they are just going to have to get used to Charles being around.

Erik can see his breath as he's waiting for the team bus to show up. The chilly dark morning just radiated the feeling of great racing weather. 6.2 miles of hard racing under a cloudy sky. Perfection.  
He squinted at the bright headlights driving up in front of him. Hank jumped out of the car and almost tripped on the pavement scampering towards him. Hank McCoy was a shy but accomplished runner, who gave the best pre-race speeches and hated wearing the short shorts but wore them anyway.  
"Hey Erik. It's freezing out here."  
"I know. Better than sweltering hot though."  
"Do you think Rigg will make us run hills before racing again today?"  
"Lets just hope this course doesn't have any hills" offered Erik. Hank nodded. Then Erik was thrown forward from a slap on the shoulder from Alex. Alex Summers, the most outgoing guy on the team, (also the haughtiest) was one of the fastest guys out there.  
"Morning Lehnsherr; Bozo." Hank blushed at the use of his mutant nick-name. Some say the feet helped him run faster, but the officials don't have to know about it.  
"Sean was saying something about you bringing your boyfriend, Erik?"  
Erik looked around. Most of the other boys had arrived and were busy with other things. He said so that only Alex and Hank could hear him, "It's not a big deal, i was just gonna introduce you guys to him." Alex gave an approving nod.  
"Looking forward to it. Bet hes a looker! But also a fool to date Erik Lehnsherr!" he yelled as he boarded the bus. Erik followed and jabbed him in the side for having announced it so loud.  
"What's this?" remarked Oliver, the team captain and also fastest. "Eriks got a DATE?" he raised his eyebrows on the last word.  
"Save it Oli, my boyfriend is coming to the meet. At least i have a date!" he joked and the whole buss erupted with laughter.  
Oliver joked back, "You suck Lehnsherr!"  
He settled into the bus seat next to Hank and began to eat one of his protein bars. He let the music in his ear buds fill his head and block out the rumbling of the bus. Every few songs he looked up and watched everyone either sleeping or staring at their ipods with a blue glow on their face in the darkness. His watch told them they had ten more minutes until they arrive at the course.  
_Relax, just relax, you're going to finish and its going to be alright_, he told himself. The butterflies started up in his stomach. _Fuck, shit, no . ._ . these words kept running through his mind. If he was this nervous early in the season, how was he going to be if they make it to sectionals?

Soon enough they were unloading the coolers, tent and food out of the bus and setting up camp, which was conveniently right next to the course. The girls races were before his, so he laid out on the grass with his music and a Gatorade he had grabbed before they were all gone. He let the beat control his mind and felt the cool breeze wash over him. Maybe he even fell asleep for a few minutes. . .

Charles wore the green cross country sweatshirt that Erik had given him (and that was also a bit large on him) and a pair of his favorite jeans. He scanned the area for the tent bearing their school's name and made his way there. Then his nerves attacked him. What if Erik's friends disapproved? It's not like they need approval, he reminded himself. He thought of mentally contacting Erik, but he didn't want to interrupt his mental preparation. Charles knew Erik took running _very_ seriously. With his hands in his pockets, he casually approached the tent. Bags and shirts were hanging from the poles, most of the runners were laying down with headphones in their ears, or on the grass stretching out, or talking with the coach. Charles smiled at the sight of Erik. He was wrapped in several layers of sweatshirts and pants, a beanie on his head, ear buds in and cradling a blue Gatorade like a teddy bear. Charles just stood there, not knowing to wake him or not, when a blond and wide eyed boy from the team approached him.  
"You don't happen to be Erik's boyfriend do you?"  
"I am actually." replied Charles with a small smile.  
The blond boy's face lit up and he turned to the tent and shouted "GUYS I FOUND ERIK'S LOVER!"  
Charles just burst into laughter, because this is not something Erik will like. He watched as they shook Erik awake and his brow furrowed as they yelled at him and he yanked the ear buds out.  
"Erik your boyfriend is here!" teased another blond boy, this one shorter. Erik took in the scene around him, glanced at Charles, who was smiling at him. He took to a pillow fight with the two blond boys, saying things like, 'i told you not to do that!' and 'you tryn'a steal my man?'  
Charles just blushed, liking the fact that Erik had probably talked about him with his teammates before hand.  
Erik threw one last pillow then ran for the other side of the tent towards Charles, Gatorade still in hand. He gave the first blond boy a rude gesture before putting an arm around Charles shoulder and walking off with him.  
"What was that about?" asked Charles,still giggling.  
"They guys being dicks." said Erik. He kissed the telepath's hair. "I'm glad you're here."


End file.
